peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 February 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-02-25 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well, I'm a survivor of a pretty grim afternoon at Anfield last Saturday (Liverpool had beaten Brighton 1-0). I may tell you more about that later on, I may not - I can't say. On the programme, though, we have a session from Stiff Little Fingers, a brand new one, and also a brand new one from the Cockney Rejects - both timed very neatly to coincide with new LPs from the bands. Amongst the records, 012, Prophets, Slight Seconds, Linton Kwesi Johnson, the Pinkoes, Scars, Manicured Noise, Distributors, Specials, Pop Group, Steve Miro & The Eyes, Siouxsie & The Banshees - all of the usual names, all of the people you heard earlier on the Mike Read programme. To start, Any Trouble." *Gig at Lancaster University on previous Friday night was with Blast and the Pharaohs. *At the end of the first Cockney Rejects session track, Peel plays a clip of radio interview/commentary of a Kenny Dalglish goal from 1978 European Cup final, followed by the comment, "See you at Anfield next season, lads". The Rejects were big West Ham fans. Peel says he bought the Liverpool record at the weekend (presumably it was this one). Part of the clip would later appear on his FabicLive.07 compilation. Sessions *Stiff Little Fingers 4th session, debut *Cockney Rejects 2nd session, debut (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'Files a '''and '''1' begin at start of show *Any Trouble - Yesterday's Love (7") Stiff *Ebba Grön - Totalvagra (LP - We're Only In It For The Drugs) Mistlur *Untouchables - I Can't Be Satisfied (LP - The London R&B Sessions) Albion *Rolling Stones - I Can't Be Satisfied (LP - No. 2) Decca *Stiff Little Fingers - No Change (session) *Cockney Rejects - The Greatest Cockney Rip Off (session) *Siouxsie and the Banshees - Drop Dead/Celebration (7" - Happy House) Polydor *Specials - Nite Klub (LP - Specials) Two-Tone *Pop Group - We Are All Prostitutes (7") Rough Trade *Steve Miro and the Eyes - Making Money (LP - Rude Intrusions) Object *Stiff Little Fingers - Doesn't Make It All Right (session) *Lonnie Johnson - Tomorrow Night *Cigarettes - Looking At You (LP - East) Dead Good *''tape flip File 1'' *23 Jewels - Playing Bogart (7") Let's Call It Temporary *Cockney Rejects - I Wanna Be A Star (session) *Dirk Hamilton - Main Attraction (7") Elektra *Distributors - T.V. Me (7") Red Rhino *Blackbeard - 'nough (LP - I Wah Dub) More Cut *Elvis Costello and the Attractions - Motel Matches (LP - Get Happy!!) F-Beat (cuts off after minute) *'File a' ends and File b begins *Stiff Little Fingers - Fly The Flag (session) *Hans-A-Plast - Amerikaner (LP - Hans-A-Plast) Lava *Pinkoes - Mr. Smith (7") Popular Music *Cockney Rejects - 15 Nights (session) *Scars - They Came And Took Her (7") PRE/Charisma *Manicured Noise - Moscow 1980 (7") PRE/Charisma *Slight Seconds - Slight Seconds (LP - Waiting Room) Object *'File 1' ends *Linton Kwesi Johnson - Di Black Petty Booshwah (7") Island *Stiff Little Fingers - I Don't Like You (session) *Hans-A-Plast - Monopoli (LP - Hans-A-Plast) Lava *012 - Fish From Tahiti (Cassette - This Is The Weird Sampler!) Weird Noise *''(JP: "Chartbound? A Hairy Cornflake's Record Of The Week next week? Well, perhaps not.")'' *Cockney Rejects - Block Buster (session) *Prophets - Back To The Burner (7") Hypothetical *Clarence Gatemouth Brown - Midnight Hour File ;Name *(a) 219-800225a.aif.mp3 *(b) 219-800225b.aif.mp3 *1) 1980-02-25 Peel Show DB151.mp3 ;Length *(a) 1:04:40 *(b) 1:04:45 (until 54:49, rest of file is newsFollowed by Brian Matthew playing Supertramp. Listen with caution.) *1) 1:30:43 ;Other *a) b) Files created from T219 of 400 Box. *1) File created from DB151 of Derby Box, digitized by Weatherman22 ;Available * a) [1] * b) [2] * 1) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:1980 Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Derby Box